


Fan Art for The Defiant Ones

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Child Abuse, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: This is fan art for The Defiant Ones by Rivermoon1970.This is original artwork and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. The art is suitable for all viewers.





	Fan Art for The Defiant Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



This is fan art for [The Defiant Ones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10941072) by Rivermoon1970 for the Criminal Minds Bang 2017 Challenge. Rivermoon is a wonderful lady and I enjoyed working with so much - I got so many art ideas from her fic! The story is a Hotch/Reid AU in which they are both kids and both weres (Hotch is a lynx, Reid is a coyote). The art doesn't contain spoilers for the fic.

Story Banner:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/502210/502210_original.jpg)

Illustrations:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/502501/502501_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/502716/502716_original.jpg)

Here is a version of the drawing from the banner without the text:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/502798/502798_original.jpg)

All drawings were done by hand in graphite, then cleaned and colored in Photoshop.


End file.
